Change of Heart
by magic-box
Summary: When everything gets on top of TheBoyWhoLived, where can he turn? Has now been taken over by ASHLEY more details inside!
1. Prolouge

A Change of Heart.

Pairings: Well, most of the Slytherins & Death Eater with each other, at some point or another. 

WARNING: DON'T READ THIS IF U IN ANY WAY LIKE SNAPE!!!!!  ALSO IT WILL BE SLASH! 

Rating: R 

***

The Inner circle of Death Eaters all apparated into the garden of Riddle Manor, late on a summer's night. Lord Voldemort stood in the centre with a new masked Death Eater at his side. 

Voldemort had changed a lot since Harry Potter had faced him in his fourth year. That had been 2 years ago and the Dark lord had been newly resurrected. The Voldemort of today resembled the handsome boy whom Harry had met in the Chamber of secrets; the Voldemort he had been before the-boy-who-lived had earned his name. The one that had stopped ageing at 20 and retained all of his looks. 

 None of the Death Eaters spoke but Voldemort motioned the boy at his side to a gap in the Circle. Then his voice rang out, echoing on the surrounding hills. " Lucius. I understand you have brought your son to join us." 

    A tall Death Eater with long blonde hair stepped forward. " Yes, master." He replied and gestured to the smaller boy next to him. 

Voldemort turned his gaze to the boy. " Step forward." He commanded. The boy did. 

" What is your name? How old are you?" The Dark Lord asked him. 

" I am Draco William Malfoy. I am 16 years of age, my Lord."  The blonde boy answered promptly. Voldemort looked Draco up and down, a smile appearing on his handsome lips. " Do you join us of your own free will? Will you walk with the Children of Death and do my bidding, now and forever?" 

 Draco smiled back and answered, " Yes, I join your Crusade with my free will. I will do your bidding… and give myself to you completely. For all eternity." 

 Voldemort's smile grew wider and he took a step towards Draco. He held Draco's chin in his hands and tilted the boy's head up. Draco met his eyes, boldly. " Yes. It is excellent to have such… enthusiastic young Death Eaters joining us. Please, hold out your arm." 

Draco held out his arm. He had been waiting for this moment all of his life. The moment he was 16 and could receive the Dark Mark. Voldemort got out his wand and tapped Draco's arm with it. Draco bit his lip; his father had told him that this was painful. " _Morsmordre!" _The Dark Lord cried.  Draco flinched and then jumped backwards- the pain was, indeed, worse than _Crucio- _and almost screamed aloud, but Voldemort lowered his mouth to the mark and kissed it. All pain ceased immediately. 

Draco drew a shuddering breath. " Thank you, master." He whispered. Voldemort smirked at his new Death Eater and handed him a mask. " I expect great things from you, Draco Malfoy. Go, take you place next to your father."  Draco bowed, then took a step backwards to join the Circle. 

Now Voldemort looked around at his closest followers. " We have another Hogwarts student joining us tonight. One who no one would ever believe would ever join us of his own free will.  Yet, last week he came here to find me. I don't know how he knew where I was – though it does raise the question of a possible traitor among us. 

   He told me he had had enough of fighting, of being scared every second. I, naturally, gave him Veritaserum to make sure he was not a spy from Dumbledore's Order. He was telling the truth. The person I thought least possible in the world to join the dark side, wants to become a Death Eater. I kept him here after last week, and he has…shown me, shall we say, that he really does want to join us. I have him here tonight, but I initiated him at a private circle."  

Voldemort gestured to the boy who had entered the circle with him. The boy- who appeared to be around Draco's age-although he was wearing a mask, strode to the middle of the Circle and stood right in front of Voldemort. He didn't seem nervous at all. He nodded to Voldemort, who turned around to face his Death Eaters again. 

A Death Eater with long black hair stepped forward. Voldemort glanced at him. " Yes, Severus?" He asked, rather coldly. 

" Please…Master, could you tell us who this child is?" 

Voldemort smiled- it was not a pleasant smile, and it meant only one thing.

 " Dear, dear, Severus. Curiosity killed the cat, did it not?"  Snape, behind his mask, looked quite terrified. " My Lord…please…I merely-"  

  But the Dark Lord cut him off with a sharp, "_Crucio!" _  Snape fell to the floor, but didn't cry out.  Voldemort lifted his wand and looked towards the boy, who nodded and addressed the other Death Eaters. 

" I can get inside information, directly from the Order, as I am very involved in it. My first bit of proof is my telling you that _this-_" He walked over to Snape and kicked him. " _This,_ is traitorous filth! He betrayed our cause! He has been giving information to Dumbledore for years!" 

A sudden burst of chatter broke out among the Death Eaters. Then, Lucius Malfoy stepped forwards. " Boy! How do we know that Snape is a traitor? You could be lying!"  

The boy looked at Lucius. " That is true. But, our Lord believes me, and that should be proof enough for every one of you. If it isn't, then you clearly aren't loyal to him!"  

Lucius backed away, not wanting to argue with his Lord or this boy, whom Voldemort seemed to favour. 

Voldemort smiled at the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. " He is quite right, Snape is indeed a traitor. I have evidence to prove it. As to the identity of this boy, does anybody else which to ask me about it?"  

    The Dark lord glared around dangerously. " No? I thought not. He has good reason to remain anonymous for the time being – and, no, I will not be telling you any of those reasons." 

The mystery boy, meanwhile, had walked over to Snape and bent down next to him. The whole thing seemed to have been planned out before. 

The boy whispered something to Snape. The traitor gasped in shock and tried to say something. " No you don't. You aren't going to report me to the Mudblood-lover."  

He glanced to Voldemort, who nodded, apparently giving his approval on something.   

" Any last words, Severus?" The boy asked sarcastically. Snape just shook his head. " What happened to you?" He whispered, not expecting an answer. 

The boy smirked at him and said, clearly, "Lord Voldemort happened to me. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"  _

There was a flash of green light and Snape fell back, lifeless. The boy brushed his wand on his robes and casually turned to face Voldemort. The Evil lord nodded to him and the boy went over and lent his head on his lord's shoulder. 

 " Good boy." Voldemort praised, turning his head to kiss the boy on the lips. 

The Dark Lord then turned back to the Death Eaters, who didn't seem in the least bothered by this behaviour. Clearly, this sort of thing was a regular occurrence in the Inner Circle. 

 " Lucius." Voldemort said.  Malfoy stepped forward.

 " Yes master." He replied. 

" I have a job for you and Draco. I want you to take this boy home with you and look after him for the summer. His old placement is not suitable and, as much as I regret it, he cannot permanently stay here with me. For reasons he will tell you when you get to the Manor." Voldemort ordered. 

Lucius bowed and then looked straight at Voldemort. He glanced nervously at the dead Snape then cleared his throat. " Forgive me, my Lord, but if I am to take this child into my care, could I at least, know his name?"  

 The Dark lord didn't look angry. In fact, he seemed amused. " It's brilliant to have such brave Death Eaters. However, it's not my choice to make. If the boy wishes you to learn his identity, he shall tell you. When you get to the Manor, of course."  

Lucius, and Draco who was standing beside him, both nodded, excepting this answer. 

 Voldemort glared at the other Death Eaters, who all apparated away immediately. He smiled at Lucius who went to his lord's side immediately.

 " Tom, is he a favourite?" The blonde Death Eater asked, showing none of the hesitance he had when the others were present. Voldemort smirked. 

" Don't be jealous, Lucius. There is plenty of me to go around. Besides, I'll let you play with him." He added. Then he wrapped his arms around his lover (AN: Lucius, if your confused) and kissed him fully on the lips. 

After a moment, he turned his attention to the boy. " Now," He began, in the tone of an adult instructing a small child, " you need to be good. Get on with Lucius and Draco. I will visit you often. And, of course, we'll see each other at meetings."  

He then lent down and whispered something in the boy's ear the made him flush behind his mask. He nodded and kissed his Lord goodbye. Then he went to stand with Lucius and Draco. 

They all apparated back to Malfoy Manor on their Lord's command. Once inside, Lucius turned immediately to the boy. Draco stood some way of, unsure of how his father would act. 

 The boy, however, seemed oblivious to the fact that a powerful Death Eater was glaring at him in a manner that would have made most run and hide. Draco included. 

 He looked around at the paintings before turning back to Lucius. " Mr. Malfoy. It's very kind of you to let me stay here. May I ask a question?" He asked. Lucius seemed rather amazed and just murmured, " Any fortunate whom our Lord favours, is welcome in my home. You may ask your question." 

The boy looked to Draco and back at Lucius. Draco was reminded that this boy was a student, somebody he most likely knew. " Forgive me, but what happened to your wife, Sir?" The boy asked. Draco gaped at him, mouth open wide. Did this boy _want_ to get a beating? 

Lucius, though, gave a small chuckle. " No wonder Voldemort likes you. You are incredibly brave. Narcissa died 2 years ago. She cursed 5 Mudbloods and Dumbledore got onto her. She was sentenced to the Dementors kiss. She passed away soon afterwards." 

Draco gave a kind of sob, though he'd never been close to his mother, the kiss was the worst way to go. 

The boy looked down. " I am sorry, Sir. Draco."  Then he looked up. " I suppose I should tell you who I am. It will be a shock, though." 

Lucius smiled at him. " Go ahead, surprise me."  The boy nodded and slowly took his mask off. Draco gave a gasp, tried to stutter something then gave up and lapsed into silence. Lucius tilted his head, eyes wide. Both rather speechless, for once. 

For the boy in front of them was none other than Harry Potter. 

***

AN: Alright then. This has been written for ages but I've only just got the courage to post it. Please be nice, this is the first slash piece I've ever posted! 

I know Harry is almost completely OOC, but I've a soft spot for Evil! Harry, and hopefully his actions will become clearer soon. 

I've added most OotP things afterwards so they may not exactly fit. The main thing is Sirius is still alive cos I don't have the heart to kill him off.

Well, all that said, please review!!!! 

_ Ami xxx 


	2. Back to the Past

**A change of heart.**

WARNING: WILL EVENTUALLY BE SLASH. 

Rating: R 

AN: Now we're going to go back to see why Harry joined Voldie and follow through the time he stayed at Riddle Manor before Draco's initiation. Sorry if you wanted it to continue from the prologue but I felt I had to write the next few chapters about this first. 

Also, I've decided to move this to the summer between 6th-7th year instead of straight after OOtP. See bottom for answers to reviews – thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!

*** Chapter 2 – Decisions, decisions. 

XXX Beginning of Summer Holidays. XXX 

Harry Potter woke up with a jolt. Then he sighed and shook his head. It was just his cousin Dudley sneaking downstairs to the fridge. His diet would never work. 

 Ever since the war had begun, Harry had awoken at the slightest sound. 

After all, Moody always said the most important thing was ' Constant Vigilance' at all times. 

Over the last year Harry had changed a lot. He had spaced himself from his friends, made up with the Slytherins and was even known to pair up with Draco Malfoy in lessons. When the war began, however, the Slytherins began disappearing, probably called by their parents to become Death Eaters. Harry had discovered he was gay and had a brief relationship with Seamus Finnigan. He'd also slept with Draco, though he had been drunk at the time.       

 When Ron had learnt this, through a jealous Pansy Parkinson, he had dropped Harry completely, and shockingly, Hermione had sided with him. Draco, as well as cursing Parkinson, comforted him with this lost and made it a lot easier on Harry. They had grown very close, though Draco would indeed be a Death Eater on his birthday. 

   The-boy-who-lived had buried himself in his studies. He tied with Draco in most lessons and sometimes even beat Hermione. 

After a time, Dumbledore made him begin training for the war, though Harry honestly couldn't see how he could defeat Voldemort. Snape hurled curses at him, including the lesser two unforgivables. Harry dodged them with ease. Flitwick and McGonagall challenged his logic with 'games' and puzzles that were of Hermione + level. They were a lot harder than the giant chess set he had faced in his first year.

 They all expected him to keep up with schoolwork, revise for tests, do homework, play Quidditch and worry about teachers throwing curses at him 'for his own good'. On top of that, he had to worry constantly about a possible attack from Voldemort. 

It seemed to him that the teachers never considered that he was also a normal teenage boy, not just the-boy-who-lived. They thought he didn't have teenage worries. Like spots, dates, friends… He was being forced out of his teenage years by people he trusted, just like the Dursley's had forced his childhood from him. 

Harry began to wonder if the dark side was really so awful. He remembered watching a muggle movie, Star Wars, when he was younger. At the time, he had thought he'd have gone with his dad if he'd been Luke, even if that Dad was evil. It would have been easier. 

Harry began to wonder if perhaps he would have an easier life if he joined Voldemort. 

For instance, he wouldn't have the constant worry of attack, as he would be the one attacking. The Order never attacked the Death Eaters, though Harry had never been able to work out why.

 He could be with Draco freely. That was something always at the back of his mind. He desperately wanted Draco, but both had agreed it would only end in tears, with them being on opposite sides. But if they weren't on opposite sides… 

For the next few weeks, Harry began seriously considering joining Voldemort. He would get power and money if he did. Not to mention excitement and adventure. 

However, he was worried about his parents and Sirius & Remus. They would hate him, the parents he had never known would hate their only son if they could see him. And Sirius and Remus! Sirius would probably just break down, believing it to be his fault. Remus would try to talk some sense into his lover, but he would be furious. Harry could see the scene now, and it hurt him. 

However, he had decided that, just for once, he was going to decide for himself and to hell with what other people thought or expected. He had played along, been Dumbledore's little hero for long enough. It was his life, not theirs. 

 Even now, lying in his bed at the Dursley's, he was certain of his decision. He would join Voldemort. Harry carefully considered how he would leave the Dursley's. Tomorrow night, he decided. He wouldn't tell the Dursley's where he was going, save the Order gave them Veritaserum. They would all know soon enough, anyway. 

The next day, Harry left his room only to receive meals. The rest of it was spent packing and planning what he was going to say to Lord Voldemort. He did not expect a warm welcome. But, judging by his past experience of the Dark Lord, Harry knew he was unlikely to be '_Avada Kedavared' _on sight. Voldie liked a good show of chatter first. Hopefully, this would give Harry enough time to convince Voldemort of his sincerity. 

When night came, Harry was awake and quickly got dressed in his preselected clothes. Some old jeans and a tight black tee he had nicked from a jumble sale – they actually fit him, and his Hogwarts robe over the top. Harry doubted that Lord Voldemort would approve of his turning up in Muggle clothes. 

Once he was dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror that he had taken from Gryffindor tower. Nobody had ever used it, as it tended to insult whoever looked into it. Harry had removed the spell before hanging it in his room. 

 " Very nice, dear. Who are you trying to impress?" Asked the mirror. Harry wondered if the mirror could somehow contact Dumbledore. He decided that it couldn't. " Lord Voldemort." Harry replied. 

  The mirror then did something very strange. It smiled. No, really, the bottom curved into a smile. 

 Then it said, " Tom? Do you know something? I used to be his mirror. One day however, a jealous Gryffindor, who wanted me, cursed me to insult whoever looked into me. Tom was so angry that he threw me out of the window, straight into the hands of the Gryffindor, who couldn't lift his own curse but hung me in Gryffindor tower anyway. Tell him I miss him, won't you?" 

Harry blinked at the mirror. " Um. Yeah, ok."  Then he set about writing a brief note to the Dursley's. 

  _       Vernon, Petunia & Dudley, _

_                          I'm not going to live here any longer. This is just to say, I understand the way you treated me. You were scared, and it was no worse than what some of my friends would do to a Muggle child if one were left on their doorstep. But that doesn't mean I forgive you. Or like you. Don't tell anyone I have gone – they'll know soon enough. _

- _Harry. _

He read through the note and decided that it would do. Indeed, the way the Dursley's had treated him seemed kind and loving compared to what Draco's father would do if a muggle child were left on his doorstep.

 Harry collected his trunk and Hedwig and silently tiptoed out of his bedroom. He doubted the Dursley's would really care if they found him leaving in the middle of the night, but he didn't want to take any chances. 

He crept down the stairs, avoiding the creaking one, and wondering why he hadn't put on his invisibility cloak, reached the front door. 

" _Alohamora!" _  He whispered, thankful he was now of-age in the wizarding world and allowed to do magic. 

The door swung open and Harry Potter stepped outside of No. 4 Privet Drive, never to return to his old life. 

***

NEXT CHAPTER: Harry comes face to face with the Dark Lord – what surprises will wait for him at Riddle manor? 

AN: I don't really like this chapter but I love the next one (which is much longer!). 

Thank you so much to:

 HPIceAngel – hope you like it! 

 **Silver Dark- **I'm glad I impressed you, I hope you like this part! 

 **SlytherinEvenstar** – I can't believe you're reviewing my fic!! I love _Changed Perspectives _so much! I think I've reviewed it before under the name bubblebabe. Also, thanks for telling me about the anonymous reviews, I hadn't realized!

Tanya Dinocrisis01- thanks 

**aspid –** thank you. 

I love my reviewers; I was so excited when I got some!! Please review again! 


	3. Snakes and Veritaserum

**Change of heart.**

WARNING: SLASH! Still not properly yet, but it's getting there. 

Rating: R 

AN: ~ _Shows Parseltounge_ ~ 

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot it! Well, I don't own Harry Potter, Voldemort or anything else you recognize. 

AN: I think I should warn everyone now, although this story has the pretence of having a plot it really doesn't. I'm ok for about the next 3 chapters, then I'm writing in the dark; so if it takes a while to update, please bear with me! Thanks. Answers to reviews at the end again.

***

 Snakes and Veritaserum.

Harry wanted to get some space between himself and the Dursley's before he mounted his broom, so he went to Magnolia Crescent and lent against the wall. This was where he'd first seen Sirius, he remembered vaguely. After a moment, he opened his trunk to get his Firebolt and his invisibility cloak out. 

As he wrapped the cloak around him, he thought about how he'd discovered where Voldemort was, in the first place. It had been at one of the Order's meetings. Fred and George had been working hard on their extendable ears and they could now pick up mostly everything.

Snape had been talking about the last Death Eater meeting, when he mentioned that Voldemort was at Riddle Manor, and would remain there all year, as an army of wizards and other dangerous creatures where just an incantation away. 

 Harry shook himself; he didn't have time for his mind to wander, not if he wanted to reach Riddle Manor by daybreak. 

He fixed the broom-compass that Hermione had given him onto the Firebolt and kicked off. 

 Harry had looked up 'Little Hangleton'  (the place he believed Riddle Manor to be, based on the Order's intelligence) on a Muggle Atlas before he'd left Hogwarts. He flew northeast and hummed his favourite song as he went, one that Blaise Zabini had taught him off the Wizarding Wireless Network chart. 

As the journey grew longer and longer, Harry's thoughts drifted further than the top 10. He remembered what Draco had told him about the Death Eaters. They hadn't discussed this side of Draco's life much, as Harry was still _Harry_ _Potter _in the eyes of the Slytherin, and still working for Dumbledore. However, Harry had managed to get certain pieces of information from him, when Draco was not in a position to argue. Draco was very ticklish. 

 He wasn't sure of what to expect when he arrived, would there be hundreds of Death Eaters? Would he stumble into a meeting, or would the Dark Lord be alone? He hoped for the latter, as he didn't want Snape to go straight back to Dumbledore with the news of Harry's turn. 

This was another matter Harry was uncertain about. Dumbledore had taken him in, been nice to him, treated him like a grandson, and now here Harry was joining the opposite side.

 Also, there were other things, like leaving Hogwarts. The old castle had been his home for 6 years now, and he was reluctant to give it up. 

 But, he thought, once we win the war, perhaps Draco and I can start our own school there. With these closing thoughts, all doubts were pushed out of his mind as the village of Little Hangleton glistened underneath him. 

Harry stained his eyes (behind his new Magi-contacts) and saw an old Manor house, resembling the one in his dreams. Fortunately, it seemed empty, so he could put Snape off for another day, probably Draco's initiation. 

 As he brought his Firebolt down into the huge gardens of Riddle Manor, he pulled off his invisibility cloak and replaced it with a warmer one that 

Blaise had given him for Christmas. It was a beautiful one, midnight black with little stars of silver and purple, and green fur lined the inside. He suspected Blaise had a crush on him. 

As he straightened up, he drew his breath in at the sight of the magnificent old house. It had ivy growing up the side and what looked like a newly repaired roof. The whole house seemed to have a glow of power around it. Harry took a few steps forward, then stopped. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected to be able to walk straight up to the house. He thought he'd…he didn't know what he'd thought. What was he supposed to do now? Walk up the drive and knock on the door? Or stand down here, waiting for the Dark Lord to come and get him? 

Harry had stood there, considering, for a good 10 minutes or so, when he heard a slithering noise along the grass. He whipped out his wand, on trained reflex, and muttered, " _Lumos." _ A faint light spread across the immediate area. A first, he could see nothing, but then a huge snake came into view. He remembered it from his last run in with Voldemort. Nagi…no, Nadie, something like that.  The snake stopped at his feet, but didn't attack. Then, it said, clearly, in Parseltounge, ~_" Could you turn off that light, please, it hurts my eyes_."~ (AN: do snakes have eyes??)  

Harry blinked, then shrugged. " _Nox."  _He bent down next to the snake, and replied in Parseltounge. " ~_That's better?~"_

The snake nodded. ~ " _Yes, thanks. You are Harry Potter. My master often speaks of you._" ~

Harry half-smiled. ~" _You are Lord Voldemort's snake, yes? What is your name?"_ ~

Again, the snake nodded. ~" _Yes. My name is Nagini. What are you doing here? I don't think master likes you." ~_

Harry looked towards Riddle Manor. ~" _No. He does not like me. I come here to change that.  Can you take me to him please Nagini?" ~_

Nagini cocked her head. ~ "_Are you sure you wish to meet him?"~ _ 

Harry looked back to the snake. ~ "_ Yes, Nagini. I do. Tell me, though. Is he alone? None of the Death Eaters are with him, are they? " ~ _

 Nagini seemed put out for some reason. ~ " _Yes. He's alone now, I expect. Lucius Malfoy was with him when I left. Master Tom never pays attention to me when Lucius is around. I come out here to look at the sky whenever he comes over." ~ _ 

   Harry considered. What would Lucius Malfoy be doing at Riddle Manor alone at this time? Harry thought about what Snape had told him about the Death Eaters and decided he didn't really want to know. (AN – not yet, maybe…)

~ " _Take me to Voldemort please Nagini_." ~He demanded. Now he'd come this far, he would not turn back. 

Nagini nodded. ~ " _Follow me then Mr. Potter, if you are so certain." ~ _Then she slithered away through the grass. Harry lit his wand again and followed the snake. 

While walking up the cobbled stone path to the Manor, Harry took in the beautiful gardens. On either side of the path were rose bushes, rather like the ones at Hogwarts. They looked newly planted and had obviously been on the end of an Engorgement charm. In the distance, there was a fountain of some sort, but he couldn't really see it. Harry made a mental note to check it out if he was still alive tomorrow. 

 As they reached the huge wooden doors of Lord Voldemort's home, Harry looked up to the sky and found sirius, the Dog Star. His heart gave a painful wrench when he thought of his Godfather. Sirius, he thought, in something more like a prayer than random thought, I'm sorry. I wanted to be a perfect godson for you after Azkaban, but I can't be anymore. You still have Remus and maybe you'll both forgive me someday…

Harry was brought back to reality by the door opening in front of him. There was nobody on the other side of it. Nagini turned back to him. ~ "_Master Tom is in there."~ _She gestured to a door nearby. ~_"Lucius is gone. Stay here and I will go and get him." ~ _Nagini hissed before making her way to the door and sliding underneath it. 

Harry gulped. He could still hardly believe, even standing here in Riddle Manor, that he was about to come face to face with Lord Voldemort. 

Some minutes later, the door was flung open to reveal the Dark lord. 

 Harry gaped at the man before him. He was gorgeous. His eyes shone like rubies and his lips were full and pink. He looked around 20, and bore a great resemblance to the Tom Riddle from the Chamber of Secrets, and, indeed, to Harry himself. Nothing like the snake-like creature that had been resurrected 2 years prior. 

Harry was struck with a sudden urge to kiss him, touch him, hold him…Harry quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind.  

The Dark Lord was staring at him and just when Harry thought he couldn't take the gaze any longer, Voldemort spoke. 

" Well, well, well, Harry Potter, what a surprise. Nagini tells me you wish to join me?" His voice was silky and his words flowed together perfectly. Harry couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before.  

 Harry blushed. " Y-yes, my Lord."  The Dark Lord looked him up and down, a smile appearing on his lips. Such beautiful lips… shut up, Harry told himself firmly. The blush deepened and he cursed mentally.

Voldemort's smile widened when he saw and chuckled. " Well, Harry, you certainly seem enthusiastic enough. Come inside."  He gestured to the door behind him and moved inside. 

Harry looked around the room, mesmerized. The room was so…_cosy._ Warm and cosy. The kind of place one may expect a richer version of the Weasley's to live. The floor was a dark shade of pine and the walls were painted a cheerful orangey yellow. There was a fire burning away in the hearth. Nagini was curled up on a white fur rug next to it.

There were also many armchairs in the room, some looking hard and uncomfortable, but most looked soft and comfy. 

Voldemort gestured to a large, red leather chair. " Sit down, sit down." He said. 

 Harry did, feeling dubious and rather suspicious – why in Merlin's name was the Dark Lord being so…_nice?_  He shifted uncomfortably, then looked up and said, " Can I join the Death Eaters?" 

Voldemort put his head to one side. " After some tea. You really must have some tea first." 

Harry nodded. What the fuck was going on? Had Voldemort lost it? Perhaps he was going to give Harry some death potion? Maybe this whole thing had been a very bad idea… Too late now, he thought, as The Dark Lord handed him a cup of tea. 

Harry drank the tea quickly and settled back into the chair. Not drinking it didn't occur to him. If Voldemort was going to kill him, he would. There wasn't a great deal Harry could do about it.  

The Dark Lord looked over to him. " Did the Order send you? Did Dumbledore?"  His voice was calm, as though he were asking about the weather. 

Harry blinked and then answered, " No. Nobody sent me." Which was the absolute truth. Veritaserum, Harry thought suddenly. Voldemort had put Veritaserum in the tea. He should have realized, but his mind had been elsewhere, wondering why in the hell the Dark Lord was giving him tea.

Well, perhaps the Veritaserum's not so bad, he thought, now Voldemort can know the truth and be more likely to trust me.  

 Voldemort, meanwhile, was staring at Harry in surprise. Clearly, he had expected a nice little, ' The Order sent me.' No such luck. He tried again;

 " No-one sent you? To spy on us?" 

Harry shook his head. " No, my Lord. I chose to come here." 

The Dark Lord shook his head. No, this is not the way it was meant to go, he thought to himself. Perhaps the boy had not understood him correctly. He gave it another go; " It is your decision to join us? The Death Eaters? Of your own free will?" 

  Harry, however, nodded. " Yes. It's my choice to join you and become a Death Eater. Of my own free will. You can be certain that I am not under Imperio, because, as you know, that does not work on me."  

Voldemort shook his head and sat down. " Does anybody else know you're here?" 

 " No, my Lord. Nobody knows that I am here, nor of my decision to join you."  

Voldemort seemed to consider for a moment, then looked up sharply. " Who told you where to find me?" 

Harry smiled; this was proof he wished to swap sides. Good, solid proof. 

" Severus Snape told us – the Order. He has been Dumbledore's spy for years." 

Voldemort did not seem much surprised by the news. " I suspected as much. He never was Death Eater material. Only reason I've kept him on this long was because he's the best potions master in England.

So Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, why the change of heart?  Why do you want to join me?" 

Harry stood and paced the room. " Well, sir, I've realised that they don't care about me. I'm just the boy-who-lived to them. They expect me to kill you but I don't want to. All I really want is to be left alone to be a teenager. I had my childhood ripped away from me by my 'family' and now I'm having my teenage years taken away by those I trusted. I think that, if I joined you, my life will be easier cos I won't have to worry about killing you all the time. That, and the power and money, of course." He added. (AN: sorry, had to add that..)

Voldemort smiled and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shivered. " Do you know, Harry, the full responsibilities of being a Death Eater?" 

Harry shook his head, slowly. " No, my Lord. But I'm more than willing to take on all of them." 

The Dark Lord smiled again. " Good. Are you a virgin Harry?" 

Harry was only slightly shocked, as he had gathered from Draco and Snape that being a Death Eater sometimes included sexual acts with the Dark Lord. This hadn't really bothered him, and especially not now Voldemort was so gorgeous… again, Harry chased the thought from his mind. 

" No my Lord. I'm not." 

Voldemort seemed surprised. " Really? Whom have you slept with?" 

Harry blinked and answered, " Seamus Finnigan and Draco Malfoy."

Now it was Voldemort's turn to blink. " Boys? You're gay? Draco Malfoy, you say? Lucius' son – does he know? Are you in a relationship with Draco?" 

Harry shook his head. " No. We only slept together once. We remained great friends though. And Lucius doesn't know." 

Voldemort noticed the regret in his voice. " Do you want to be in a relationship with Draco, Harry?" 

Harry nodded. " Yes, my Lord. I like him a lot."  

The Dark Lord smiled slightly. " I thought as much. We'll see what we can do." He paused, and then continued, as if a sudden thought had struck him. 

" What about the Mudblood factor? I thought you were best friends with one of them?" 

Harry hung his head slightly. This topic had been the one his inner voices had argued over the most. On the one hand, Hermione, Colin, Dennis and countless other's like them did not deserve to die. On the other hand, Draco had given him the 'other' point of view. Muggleborns did not know many of the things that Purebloods did. Even if they were exceedingly clever in schoolwork, like Hermione, they did not notice other things, like formalities in duels, and a 'wave' of energy that occurs as one cast's a spell. No matter how talented in Magic a Muggleborn is, they do not have this energy.  

Of course, they didn't deserve to die. But perhaps he could work on this from the inside. 

What Harry answered was; " She deserted me. Took sides with Weasely when they found out I was gay. I hate the bitch. The others. No, I don't believe they deserve to die but that's your deal." 

 Voldemort didn't press the issue. In fact, Harry could feel the Veritaserum wearing off. 

" Are you hungry?" The Dark Lord asked. 

Harry considered and shook his head. " Not really sir. Just tired." 

 Voldemort nodded. " Of course. I'll have Nagini take you to your room. We can talk more in the morning." 

He turned round to the curled up Nagini, who immediately looked up at her master's gaze. 

~ "_Nagini. Please take Mr. Potter to his rooms. I believe the Slytherin tower will do." ~ _ 

Harry looked at Voldemort. " The Slytherin tower?" He asked. 

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. " You speak Parseltounge Harry?"

Harry nodded; he had forgotten that this Voldemort didn't know.

 The Dark Lord grinned. ~ " _I knew we were more alike than I first realised, Harry." ~ _He hissed. 

Harry smiled. _~ " The Slytherin Tower, then? " ~ _

Voldemort nodded. " I have been making great changes to Riddle manor since my excuse for a father lived here. I have turned the four towers into special places. One is Slytherin, one is Ravenclaw, one is my special tower and the other is a meeting tower. Though I do prefer to meet outside, sometimes the weather doesn't allow it." 

 Harry raised his eyebrows. " No Gryffindor or Hufflepuff towers then?" 

The Dark Lord chuckled. " Absolutely not. I accept into my ranks only Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Of course, I sometimes make exceptions. But rarely. The youngest Weasely girl was one such exception. You are another. I believe the Slytherin tower will suit you. Follow Nagini." 

Then Voldemort turned away and Harry was left blinking. Ginny was a Death Eater? . Well, not a proper one. You must be 17 before joining the ranks, like he was next week.  Maybe she's a spy. But, no, Voldemort will have given her Veritaserum. Well, at least I'll have an extra friendly face as well as Draco, he thought. 

Ginny and Seamus were the only ones in Gryffindor who had not shunned Harry. 

~ "_Mr. Potter, please follow me." ~ _Nagini hissed. Harry jumped, having all but forgotten about the snake in his thoughts about Ginny. 

Silently, Harry followed Nagini from the large room and down the hall. They then went through a door and up a narrow set of stairs. Nagini stopped at a door in the middle of a dark corridor. _~ "_ _This is your room, I will leave you now. A house elf will escort you to breakfast at 8:00am. Goodnight Mr. Potter." ~ _

Harry nodded absentmindedly. _~ " Goodnight Nagini."~_ He hissed back, before turning away and opening the door in front of him. He heard Nagini slither away. Harry stepped into the room and looked around.

It was a large room with a high ceiling. It rather reminded him of the Slytherin common room, but much grander. The walls were painted green with a silver banner round the middle. ' Talk about House Pride ' Harry thought, amused. There was a green leather sofa in the middle of the room and near that a hearth with a fire burning. Harry wondered if he should put it out but decided against it. The Dark Lord must have some house elves. 

He yawned and turned toward a door he presumed led to the bedroom, promising himself that he could explore some more in the morning. 

Harry entered the bedroom smiling at the comfortable looking four-poster. He stopped; he thought he could hear a noise coming from the other side of the bed. Yes… there it was again. " Hello?" he called warily, raising his wand. 

A moments silence, and then – " MRHARRYPOTTERSIR!!!!!!!" the shriek of what sounded like a hundred house elves filled his ears. He squinted his eyes shut. When he opened them, he found a solitary house elf jumping on the bed. 

He smiled and sat down on the bed next to the elf, who had stopped jumping and was looking rather ashamed. " Tilly is being sorry that she jumped on MrHarryPotterSir's bed!" 

" That – that's alright, Tilly." Harry assumed the elf, who looked very distressed. He hoped she wouldn't start banging her head on the wall. 

" Please, sit down." He said kindly, gesturing to the space next to him. Immediately, he wished he hadn't, remembering Dobby's reaction. 

Tilly, however, did so without comment. 

" So…" He searched for something to say. Although he was tired, he didn't want to let the opportunity to question Tilly about the Dark Lord pass. " So… how long have you been here?" He asked. 

Tilly smiled. " Tilly is being born here, sir." She replied. 

Of course, Harry thought, feeling stupid. " Oh. When did your master stop looking…snakey?" He asked, getting braver. 

Tilly covered her mouth with her hand and sniggered. " 6 months ago, Sir. MisterSeverus made him a de-aging potion." 

Harry grinned. " What's he like? Really -Voldemort?" He said.

Tilly considered. " He's ok. It's like he is two different people, one is a leader, a lord, and dark. The other is just a boy. Kind, a little lost. Both can love, both have a soul, despite popular opinion." There was a thoughtful pause, then Tilly said, " well, goodnight sir, I must go and put out the fire and see to Mistress Nagini."

Harry smiled and nodded. " Goodnight Tally." He replied as the house elf slipped out of the room.  

He looked around and found that his trunk had been brought in and laid on the floor by the bed. He opened it and found some pyjamas. He put them on and looked at himself in disgust, making a mental note to by clothes that fit as soon as possible. 

He got into bed, pleased to find it had been heated by Tilly. He thought he would lay awake for ages but no sooner had his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. 

AN: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! They all meant so much to me!

Reviewer 

**SilverDark**

**Skull Bearer – thanks! To answer your questions, Harry is nearly 17, in a few days. And I'm trying to include some things from OotP but it won't be that important in the story. I'll try to have Bella make an appearance in the future – I love her too! Thanks for putting me on your faves list! ****J**

**HoshiHikari4ever**

**Tiamat**

**SlytherinEvenstar – Is that better? I tried to describe things a little more. Thanks for the review.**

**Hyperbole – LOL, thanks!**

**SlytherinatHeart**

**aspid – Harry's 17 soon, as this is set in the summer after 6th year. **

Spideria- thanks for putting me on your faves! 


	4. Sorry!

Right, I'm really sorry, this isn't an update, I just want to apologize that chapter 4 is taking so long to get up. 

School just started here and the teachers decided to load homework on us as a welcome gift so I just haven't had much time for typing. Sorry. I wanted to let you know I'm not giving up this story. 

I'm hoping to have the chapter up next weekend at the VERY latest, so if I don't, feel free to kill me.

 All your reviews are great - I'll put all my review answers on the end of chapter 4. 

Sorry again! 

_Ami xxx  


	5. Up for adoption

:author pokes her head out from under covers:

…. Don't hate me! I know I abandoned this fic a long time ago but I always meant to go back to it at some point but things (mainly real life) kept getting in the way L

HOWEVER: several recent reviews have made me feel very guilty so I've come to a decision: I want to put Change of Heart up for adoption!

I'd love for someone to continue with the story, just keeping the same basic ideas (i.e.: Harry joins Voldemort, and slash – any pairings are welcome).

If anyone takes this offer up let me know! I'd love to read it when it's done, and I'd be happy to beta for anybody who wants me to!

I can be reached at: or you, and sorry again!

Love Ami (aka SlashableAmaryllis aks EvilSlasher)

xXx


	6. Chapter 6

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: **Harry's tired of everyone manipulating him. He decides to join the Death Eaters. What surprises await him at Riddle Manor? SLASH.

**Pairings: **Harry/Tom(LV)/Lucius/Draco in varies different combinations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to the series.

**WARNING! **Will be SLASH and a character death (no one very important to the story, don't worry).

**AN**: Ok – this story has been taken over by the lovely Ashley (questions/comments tome)and this chapter is an introductory chapter! I'm posting this for her as her computer is being difficult at the moment :x

**Rating**: R

Now as Harry stood gazing at Lucius and Draco he told them the whole story except what Dumbledore did to cause him to go dark. That was for his knowledge alone. He smiled gratefully at Lucius when he told a house elf to show him his room.

_time/scene change_

Harry was sitting out back when his eyes were covered by soft hands _hello harry you look better todayway to sssstate the obivioussssss Tom and good morning to you to _

Tom chuckled and pecked Harry's cheek. "Good day, my Lord" the silky drawl came only from one person (a/n guess? hehe). "Hello Lucius how did the raid go last night?". Gulp. "It went as well as can be expected, my Lord."

"Good I look forward to your report tonight Luc." Harry rolled his eyes _are you always all work and no play?_

_no I like to play I can show you" _

He wiggled his eyebrows momentarily forgetting himself Harry yelled: "you perve!" then took off.

_time/scene change_

Draco and Harry sat at the far end of the table laughing as they watched Tom and Luc talking. Tom kept stealing glances at Harry as well but he couldn't be seen or so he thought - Lucius Malfoy saw everything he was glad. Maybe Harry would teach Tom to finally love, he smirked.


End file.
